Invisible
by Agirlwhomakesadiffrence
Summary: 13 years have passed........ Now Draco Malfoy is finding his biological daughter with Hermione Granger. Yet Kate is searching for her own true love
1. Chapter 1

Kate Marie Amanda Spencer

Kate is the daughter of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy when they were together. She have a blonde hair. Unlike her mother she have a nice soft natural curls. She have blue eyes. And stand in a height of 167cm. She is quiet and sweet but is quite adventurous at times. Her last name is Spencer which is from her grandmother to prevent Draco from finding his daughter again. She later got into Hogwarts and is in Gryffindor and is Seeker of her Qudditch team. She is not really close to anyone in her family except for her friends. She is a half-blood. She is in 3rd year. That is also one reason she likes staying in Hogwarts during Summer. She call Jing 'mummy' as Jing is somehow her 'god-mother' while she call James 'daddy' as he is also her 'god-father'. She likes Photography and mentor is James.

Carrie Anne Katie Wood

Oldest daughter of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. She have a Black wavy hair and hazel eyes. She stand at a height of 165cm unlike her father she is not very tall. She have a younger twin sister name Liz. She is a Gryffindor. She is a half-blood. She is in 3rd year.

Liz Taylor Jennie Wood

2nd daughter of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. She have light brown straight hair and hazel eyes like both her parents. She looks like her sister even though they are fraternal twins. Her older sister name is Carrie. She is a Gryffindor. She is a half-blood. She is in 3rd year.

James Zhuang

A Senior of Kate in Gryffindor and Qudditch. He is in 6th year. He is 173cm tall and have brown hair and black eyes. He is a muggle born and is from a parentage of mixture. Father is a American while his mother is a Chinese. He plays as a captain in Qudditch. He is known as a joker to Kate and a 'lamer' to Liz. He have a major crush on Jasmine. Kate calls him 'daddy James'. He like Photography.

Jasmine Seah Jing

A senior of Kate in Gryffindor. She is in her 6th year. She is 163cm in height with jet black long wavy hair. She is a Chinese and is from a muggle born family. She is also the niece of Cho Chang. She is smart and very hard-working. Her father is old and is down with illness. Her mother work as hard to allow all her other sisters to get education. So she study hard to get a scholarship to Hogwarts. She too have a crush on James. 'Kate calls her' mummy Jing. She is known as Jing.

Norman Adam Hunter Bradley

A Slytherin in his 3rd year. Unlike a Slytherin he has a heart of a gold, his family is one of the richest families in the wizarding world. He have brown hair and hazel eyes. He is 170cm in height. He is captain of Slytherin Qudditch team. He is with Candice Loral Anna Merino Weasley.

Annabel Arielle Again

At a age of 20, she is the youngest professor in Hogwarts. She being a smartest witch of her time is also a senior and friend of Jasmine, Kate, Carrie, Liz and James. She teaches Transfiguration.

Clayton Jeremy Ethan Potter

A friend of Kate. He is son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. He have brown hair and hazel eyes. He is in Gryffindor and is a chaser of the team.

Loraine Pansy Malfoy

Older daughter of Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. She have an younger sister, Lynda. She have black long hair and is rather naïve. She does not even look like Draco. She was sorted out into Slytherin. She is in 3rd year

Lynda Larynx Parkinson

2nd daughter of Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. She have an older sister, Loraine. She have black short hair and is rather naïve. She does not even look like Draco. She was sorted out into Slytherin. She is in 3rd year

Hermione Jean Granger

Mother of Kate. She gave birth to Kate at the age of 15 in her 5th year in Hogwarts. At that time she has broken up with Draco. She gave Kate her mother last name hoping Draco can never find his daughter again. She lives in the Muggle world and is working as a lawyer

Draco Lucius Xavier Malfoy

He is married to Pansy whom he met in Hogwarts. He have two daughter which he suspect is not his. He loves Hermione up till now. He is working as a healer in the wizarding world.

Pansy Ericka Malfoy nee Parkinson

She is married to Draco and have two daughter. She hates Hermione Granger and have a affair with Blaise Zabini 14 years back.

Candice Loral Anna Merino Weasley

She is the daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley. She is a friend of the mean girls in school. She have strawberry blonde hair like her mother and blue eyes. She is with Norman. She is not as mean as Lindsay, Clarisse and Melissa. She is nice but popular. She is in Ravenclaw 3rd year

Lindsay Frazee

A popular girl in Hogwarts. She is in Ravenclaw. She have strawberry brown hair and blue eyes.

Clarisse Devon

popular girl in Hogwarts. She is in Ravenclaw. She have Black hair and black eyes.

Melissa NeRichie

popular girl in Hogwarts. She is in Ravenclaw. She have Blonde hair and green eyes.

Soundtrack for the fanfiction:

I'd Lie by Taylor Swift

Invisible by Taylor Swift

The Way by Clay Aiken

Say Goodnight by The Click Five

The Reason Why by The Click Five

I just can't live a lie by Carrie Underwood

Inside your heaven by Carrie Underwood

I need you by LeAnn Rimmes

The heart never Forgets by LeAnn Rimmes

True Friends by Miley Cyrus

One In a million by Miley Cyrus

She walked Away by Barlow Girls


	2. Chapter 2

"Push…… push harder" A midwife was handling a pregnant women.. There Hermione Granger is lying on the bed in a rented house. How she wished Draco was here. Her screams can be heared loudly. Cries of the baby were heard. Hermione smiled as the mid-wife hold the baby close to her. "What do you want to name her, Madam Granger. ?" the mid-wife. "Kate, Kate Marie Amanda Spencer." Hermione breath out the name.

Hermione look at her daughter. She hopes she can one day be a strong girl who can stand on her own feet.

_**13 years later**_

Kate's POV

But all this 13 years I was never close to her mother. As mum was often working. I am all left in Hogwarts during Summer. Now I am sitting all alone in her dormitory studying for a potion test as school is re-opening in just 1 day time. I received a letter as my eagle-owl, Joey flew in. I tore opened the letter and it was written:

"_**Kate, sweetie how are you? I miss you so much sorry got to go work now bye"**_

_**Love Mum**_

I sigh and threw it on her table not even bothered to reply. She open her wardrobe and take a sweater and put it over her white shirt and took her books to proceed to the library. The library is my favorite hangout. Carrie and Liz is back to their homes. But luckily James and Jing are here for the summer. Its just nothing like the Summer with all the books around.

I on the other hand is holding on to my lens and digital camera. My digital camera is a present from James 2 years back. It a Muggle one and is in green color and waterproof. I liked it a lot. I walked through the corridor. It is almost empty except with a few students left back for the summer.

There I saw James in the garden holding his camera taking photographs I walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder. "Hey daddy James What are you doing ?" I said. " Oh….. nothing just taking a few pictures" He said it like it was very obvious. "Taking picture of who ?" I said and turn to the area where he is focusing his camera on.

There I saw a girl with black wavy flowing hair with a book in her hand. She is sitting my the ledge of the corridors of the school to the garden. My attention turned to the girl who I knew was Jing. "Oh Jing……… She looks cute when she is reading."

I said smiling while crossing my hands. "Okay okay…quick go on with you photo taking and stop busy-body." He said blushing. "Oh come on why not you just tell her ?" I said using my shoulder knocking to his shoulder.

"Oh and what am I going to tell her ? Oh Jing I am James and I like you ?" He said in a joking manner. "You can do that if you want to" I said knowing that is the answer he does not want. "Oh Man I am giving up explaining to you" He said and walk further up the garden. James is wearing a green t-shirt and a baggy jeans with just normal shoes so it makes it easy for him to track around for sceneries.

"Hey ...everyone knows Jing likes you except for you liking her is only between me and you" I said taking steps by step through those thick grasses. "I mean I just do not have the confidence to tell her. I just don't know. We are still studying. And I need to catch up with my work don't forget I came into Hogwart's 1st year at a age of 13. I am 18.2 years older than her." James said.

"The older the easier it will be to woo her right ?" I said encouraging him. "You say so" He said as he raise his camera up to take more pictures. As he stay put by the place I walked to the right as I turn by an large oak tree and bump into someone. "Owww…….ohh……" I moan while the other party moan too. I slowly fluttered my eyes open and saw a young guy around 3rd year with brown hair. He offered his hands out and pick me up.

"I am so sorry" I apologies "No its okay" He said rubbing his head. He offered his hands out and said "Norman, Norman Bradley". "Kate, Kate Spencer" I replied. "I remember you Griffyndor's Qudditch seeker." He said. "Yea you're Norman Bradley of Slytherin's Qudditch team. I have heard of you" I said shaking his hands.

Suddenly a girl with strawberry blonde hair came and linked arms with Norman. "Oh hey your name is ?" She said offering her hands to me. "Kate, Kate Spencer" I said. "Candice, Candice Weasley" She said and glance down and saw me holding two cameras and said " Oh you like photography ?" She said. "Yeah…… I take year books photos photography is my life other than Qudditch" I said nodding my head with every word spoken.

"Oh we gotta go now sorry Kate nice meeting you Bye" Norman said as he turn to leave with his girl. I return a goodbye while fiddling with my camera. And turn to leave. I walked and caught James snapping secret shots of Jing when she was engrossed with her books. I sneak behind his and scared him big time.

"Stop walking without sounds Kate you scare me" He said acting he been frightened. "Haha like I really did believe you were that timid" I said sarcastically. "So where were you just now ?" James asked. "Oh yeah if I was not gone how would I knew you took secret shots of Jing?" I said.

" Oh ……… so you spy on me in secret huh ?" James said crossing his arms. "Oh whatever let's find Jing" I said and drag him to where Jing is sitting. "Hey Jing !" I shouted. "Hey Kate Hey James" Jing said as she blush. " Hey" James said.

"Are you guys going to head for the great hall for breakfast ? Want to go together ?" I said. " Sure come on lets go" Jing said as she close the book and jump off the ledge. And we three walk to the great hall.

**Oh …… Why in the third book of Harry Potter why would Malfoy be so mature. Its my story and I think you should keep your own thinking and comments to your self. Sorry for being harsh.**


End file.
